vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Destruction of the Club Creole
Title: Destruction of the Club Creole Players: '''Diana, Heather O'Leary, Ham Tyler, Juliet Parrish, Elizabeth Maxwell, Patrick Campbell, Ryan Rivers, Kita, Kadjem, Pyotr Zagadka, and Michael Donovan '''Locations: '''L.A. Beach and Juliet Parrish's Apartment, Maxwell Ranch, and L.A.: Club Creole '''Synopsis: '''This Log is Huge. It takes place on Aug 24,2004, and is the Log of the Destruction of the Club Creole, and things that came before and After. ''LOG BEGINS:'' Diana is standing, near a Skyfighter, near Julie's Apartment building, with Kadjem standing behind her. He must be her guard for the day… What did he do wrong, eh? Oh, I don't know…perhaps he let an entire prison camp escape? Julie's car pulls up in front of her apartment building, and she steps out, pulling a bag out with her that appears to have groceries in it. So that's where she's been…or at the very least, that's her cover story. Kadjem did, in fact, let a prison camp escape, but that wasn't his fault. Nope, not at all, that was the fault of the Prison commander. Yup. He motions to Julie's car, knowing it by heart. "There she is, Commander." Diana smiles sweetly, "Good… Let's go see if she has the information we want." She leads Kadjem over to Julie, before she gets into her apartment, "Oh, Julie Dear?" Her resonating voice proclaims. Juliet Parrish knew this was coming, and even still, her skin crawls and her spine stiffens. Turning, she eyes the pair approaching her before she sighs. There are faint circles under her eyes, indicating that perhaps she's not sleeping well or has a larger amount of stress, or both. "Diana," she returns coolly. Kadjem stands, impassively behind Julie, Laser rifle held in his hands, but of course, it is pointing upwards. Diana smiles, "I heard you visited the Club Creole…. Did you meet with Mr Donovan? Or Mr Tyler?" Juliet Parrish sighs softly, nodding slowly as she eyes Diana. "There's a meeting tonight…I was just going upstairs to call Nathan to find out how to contact you." she returns quietly, voice heavy. "Before I went to the meeting…" Kadjem arches an eyebrow, but keeps quiet. Diana smiles, "Oh, so you know where the meeting is? Excellent… Where?" "The…" She sighs softly, closing her eyes for a moment. "The club Creole," Julie answers quietly. "I'll take you, I told them I'd be late anyways. They think I have a meeting with Nathan." Diana shakes her head, "No No, I know where the Club is, and I suspected as much. You go to the Meeting… We'll be there later." Juliet Parrish nods slightly, moving again towards her doorway. "All right," she agrees with a faint nod, having no doubt this is a part of Diana's plot. "Will I be arrested, or shot, as a Resistance member?" she asks dryly as she steps towards the door to her apartment building. Diana chuckles softly, "No, you will be told to get out, as a Collaborator, and as a present to Nathan…" Juliet Parrish smirks faintly, eyeing Diana. "And so you don't get bored later, hmm?" She can't help herself, and looking to Kadjem, she smiles faintly. "Good boy." she adds before reaching for her door handle. Kadjem rolls his eyes, but says nothing. ''Julie goes to the Club, Diana and Kadjem fly away, with Kita, in the Skyfighter'' Kadjem frowns as a Skyfighter comes in from the North, "Commander… There is a Skyfighter, without Identification, approaching Los Angeles from the North…" (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #554 is flying over LA, and it's pilot notices the new Skyfighter, but awaits orders before doing anything. Diana frowns slightly, "They are coming from the North…. Interesting… Query them." (Heather O'Leary) - Visitor Skyfighter #555 moves along from the north, slowly. The Pilot toggles the radio, and her voice resonates, "Skyfighter 555 to Mothership. Routine Patrol. Landing at LAX" Diana nods slightly, "Probably a Resistance Cell… we'll get them at their base later… Let them go." Kadjem says, "Aye Commander." (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #554 moves closer to the Skyfighter, The Pilot responds, "Copy that. You are cleared to go in." Kita glances up very quietly from the back, from her otherwise continual monitoring of all systems. She very quickly gets back to what she was doing, however. ''BACKFLASH TO THE RANCH - Heather'' Pyotr Zagadka sighs. "I sed 'hello', friend." He translates. His English isn't all that bad, really. Though the accent is thick. He blinks at Jaden and grins. "You know Russian?" He asks? Patrick Campbell ahs, nodding "well, hello to you to" Elizabeth Maxwell glances over towards Pat and Pyotr, and smiles a little bit. "Hello to both of you. What's going on?" Heather O'Leary steps out of the barn, and hears someone mention Russian, "I speak it…" She says, In Russian Jaden Mallory bows his head slightly "I do." He says, In Russian Pyotr Zagadka blinks and looks at Heather next, then to Jaden, smiling even more.. If he pushes it one more notch his face will split in half. He says in Russian. Elizabeth Maxwell glances around a little and blinks, scratching her head. "Hm. Guess I'm the odd one out, on that." Ryan Rivers says, "…Hrm, anyone got time to answer a really quick question for the new guy?" Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Da…. Da…" She shrugs, "Better to stick with English though…." Heather O'Leary says, "Go ahead Ryan." Ryan Rivers says, "Right… Other than what we usually do, is there anything special that I need to be doing? I mean, I don't mind just being there to provide some extra manpower, but I was just making sure there wasn't something else that I was suppose to be doing." Juliet Parrish says, "Yes, you have latrine duty." Pyotr Zagadka ohs, and blushes… Nodding to Heather. "Da, you are correct. I will keep to the English speaking." he says. To Elizabeth he looks apologetic. "I am werry sorry. I forgot myself." Ham Tyler says, "Julie…. Donovan… Want to gather up the Troops, and sneak them into LA… The Club is wired, and all you have to do, is inform the guests of honor, and everything is ready to go…" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and shakes her head. "It's okay. I'm not really worried about it. I'm sure Heather will tell me what you said." Ham Tyler says, "And Ryan… Since the rain stopped…. We might need some help getting past the Checkpoints…" Juliet Parrish says, "I'm heading into the city first, to round up Bates, and if possible, Diana…maybe we'll get lucky and get her in the building…" Patrick Campbell hmms. He seems to have gone quiet now, listening. Ham Tyler says, "Don't count on Diana showing her face, but that asshole Kadjem will likely Show. He seems to want to kill me, and a few others. Don't I feel Special?" Ryan Rivers says, "…Man, that stinks… Literally. As for LA, sir, I can get that covered… At least for the normal police. Not sure about some of the security details that are out and about at times. Sure not like the ones in D.C., that's for sure." Juliet Parrish says, "Ham… I'd take Kadjem over Diana any day." Patrick Campbell hmms "Where is the station.. detention center in LA?" He seems to have a plan Heather O'Leary frowns slightly, and glances towards the South, and the City, "Elizabeth, What the hell is Tyler and Parrish talking about?" Pyotr Zagadka looks at the others and holds out a hand. For such an angelic young man his hands are extremely scared and calloused. "I am Pyotr." He says.. Then falls silent as the others listen to the radio. Heather O'Leary nods to Pyotr, "Pyotr… Peter, in English, isn't it?" Pyotr Zagadka nods once. "Da. Pee-tir." Trying to make it sound more English. Juliet Parrish leaves the barn, taking a short cut across the Ranch yard towards her car, leaving Michael to corral the Resistance members while she goes to do the same with the Visitors. Patrick Campbell frowns, slightly Heather O'Leary glances at Mike, "Donovan? Should we fly? I can set us down in the Alley, not a problem… Easiest way to get us all through the checkpoints…" Michael Donovan crosses his arms as he steps from the barn and looks over the assembled faces, new and old alike. Looking over to Heather as she addresses him, he nods, "If you can get us in without being spotted, I'm all for it. Otherwise…" Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to Heather, and to the others, raising her eyebrows and scratching her head a little. Patrick Campbell hmms "There is another way" Ryan Rivers says, "I'll be there soon if you guys need me to sneak you in directly. Just got off my shift. Unless there was some other way you wanted me to do it." Pyotr Zagadka just keeps silent and lets the home team do their thing. Heather O'Leary nods slightly to Mike, than looks at Patrick, "What?" She glances at Mike, "Or Ryan gets us through…" Michael Donovan raises his eyebrows at Patrick's words. "I'm listening," he tells him. "But keep in mind we're sort of on a timetable here." Heather O'Leary says, "We'll let you know Ryan… We might be going another way…." Patrick Campbell nods "Prison convoy. I still have connections within the military branches. My ID and photo would still pass. We'd just need a vehicle that you all can be placed inside of" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Whomever you are… Your connections in the Military are not as good as mine. We can't get into LA with Military Credentials anyways… Diana and Bates can't allow it." She looks at Mike, "Get them into a Squad Ship, while I get changed, would you?" Ryan Rivers says, "Of course. As usual, whatever you need, just ask." Heather O'Leary says, "Don't worry, we will… By the way, Doc Quinn says hi." Michael Donovan lets out a long breath. "We might want to go by way of Ryan. Getting the Squad ship back out again after everything goes kablooey might leave it wide open to being spotted…" Patrick Campbell nods slightly, arms staying folded and listens Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head at Campbell. "Do we even have a military vehicle? I don't think so. Ryan can get us in. A squad ship might be traceable from the mothership, going right into downtown." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Both ways." Heather O'Leary looks thoughtful, "OK… We land a Skyfighter, with half of us, half way between the Club and the Closest Checkpoint… The rest, Ryan should be able to get through, if we go in no more than two at a time…" Patrick Campbell nods slightly "Are we allowed to carry?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "All weapons better be placed in the Sky Fighter… Too risky to get weapons in, in that amount… Even with Ryan helping." Patrick Campbell nods slightly and takes out his twin Desert Eagle Pistol and hands it over "That's all I'm taking in" Pyotr Zagadka's head snaps back… And forth… Back… And forth.. Trying to keep up with this verbal tennis match. Ryan Rivers says, "I… Erm…. Tell her I said 'Hi' back." Ham Tyler says, "Wait just a second… Quinn and Rivers??? Why am I always the last to know?" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and nods a little bit. "The stuff I usually take along is already locked up in the barn, I'll get it on the way to the ship." Ryan Rivers says, "It's nothing serious… I mean, we just date… To, um, save the world. It works out… Really." Pyotr Zagadka eyes the radio with incredulity. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs. Heather O'Leary says, "*sotto Voce* Suuuuureeee… And Tyler, you are the last to know, because, you are a spook, and thus, no one tells you the gossip, because we assume you know." Michael Donovan frowns for a brief moment, "We should take along enough to be convincing, just not the stuff that people are going to notice right off the bat…" Patrick Campbell nods and settles them back into his holsters, nodding Heather O'Leary nods to Mike, "All right Donovan… But I think Tyler mentioned something about getting down there… I'll go change, you divide the folks up as best you can… Make sure someone level headed goes with the group going by Ground…." Heather O'Leary slips inside the House. Patrick Campbell looks at them, waiting Heather O'Leary climbs out of the Skyfighter, a kinda sick look on her face, "Bring the body? BRING the Body?" She shakes her head, heading for the dead Lizard in the Basement, "Next time, Donovan, I'll drive, you fly, and YOU can bring the body." Michael Donovan looks over the group one last time before splitting the group up. Jerking a thumb from Patrick to Pyotr, he says, "You two are with me. Mallory, you're riding along with Heather and Elizabeth." He stifles a snort at Heather's ranting. "It's a deal. Next time, I'll bring the body." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Want any help with the body, Heather? Or is the runt small enough for you to get yourself?" Heather O'Leary says, "I can carry the fucking thing… Tyler…. Just remember, the next time you kill something, and store it in the Freezer, it will be on *your* dinner plate…" Ryan Rivers says, "Righto… Moving to the checkpoint now." Pyotr Zagadka says, "Da, sir. Ready to rumble." Jaden Mallory smiles Heather O'Leary comes out of the House, burdened by a tiny Lizard without her Mask. She tosses the thing into the Skyfighter, and mutters, "Someone grab some air freshener…" Jaden Mallory smiles "great..lizard smell." Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs. "Has to be done." She climbs onto the fighter then. Jaden Mallory follows Heather O'Leary says, "Whomever is riding with me, let's go… Donovan… Have your group drop their weapons off in the Skyfighter, and we will meet you near the club with them." Heather O'Leary straps into the Pilot Seat, and starts to get the ship ready for take off… "Find a seat…" Jaden Mallory sits on one of the passenger seats and straps in. Not liking being in the air, Jaden says "Here we go again." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs, strapping into the seat next to Heather. "Relax, Mallory. It'll be fine." Jaden Mallory smiles "I know..I know." Michael Donovan smirks and doesn't say anything to Pyotr about getting rid of the gun he was given. Perhaps the Resistance co-leader wants an ace in the hole in case things go sour too soon. "If you guys have any party favors you want to bring along to this little shindig, pile 'em on the fighter now." Heather O'Leary says, "Banshee to Donovan, taking off…" Pyotr Zagadka probably would have not noticed anyways unless directly asked. His grasp of English, while very good, is still a /bit/ limited.. Especially when people are all talking at once. (Heather O'Leary) - Visitor Skyfighter #555 slowly lifts off, the soft whine of the engines becoming louder as thrust is increased. Michael Donovan says, "Read you, Banshee. See ya there." Ryan Rivers says, "…I'll be waiting for you at the Checkpoint." (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #554 is flying over LA, and it's pilot notices the new Skyfighter, but awaits orders before doing anything. Jaden Mallory sees from the window "Uhh, guys?" (Heather O'Leary) - Visitor Skyfighter #555 moves along from the north, slowly. The Pilot toggles the radio, and her voice resonates, "Skyfighter 555 to Mothership. Routine Patrol. Landing at LAX" Elizabeth Maxwell glances at the other fighter, and frowns a little. "Should I man the aft turret, just in case?" (Kadjem) - Visitor Skyfighter #554 moves closer to the Skyfighter, The Pilot responds, "Copy that. You are cleared to go in." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Just got clearance… Lucky us." Her voice reverberates, and she quickly removes the Larynx thingy. "I hate that damned thing…" Heather O'Leary says, "Be Careful Donovan… Patrols are out tonight… Almost had a fight right under the Mothership…." Heather O'Leary says, "We are down, at LAX, and moving towards the Club…" Heather O'Leary releases the controls of Visitor Skyfighter #555. Jaden Mallory smiles and gets out of his seat Heather O'Leary stands up, and looks at Elizabeth, "If they've repaired here, we are in trouble… If not, that Skyfighter may still be coming after us…" Jaden Mallory says, "Great flying Heather." Juliet Parrish says, "Everything is set up…they're expecting a meeting at the Club in a short time." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at Heather. "Right." Heather O'Leary shrugs at Jaden, "It got us here…." She flips the switch, and the darkness of LAX looms, also, the silence. She parked near the fence and the gate, so getting out is a quick dash. "Follow me" She says simply, after drawing her Laser Pistol. Jaden Mallory draws his laser pistol and sticks behind Heather Michael Donovan says, "Approaching the checkpoint now. Should be coming across our resident blue-boy any moment now…" Elizabeth Maxwell watches quietly, looking around the airport a little nervously. Jaden Mallory looks around while holding his laser, ready for anything Elizabeth Maxwell keeps her own pistol in her jacket, though she keeps her jacket open in case she needs it. Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "Looks clear. Go for the Gate… Liz, you first, Jaden, you follow… I'll be behind ya…" Jaden Mallory nods Jaden Mallory gets ready to make the move Ham Tyler says, "Ryan, once you get them through, will you be able to get away, to join us at the Club?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods, heading quietly for the gate, watching around very alertly, nervous about things. Jaden Mallory waits for Elizabeth to reach the gate then slowly begins moving towards her, looking around making sure it's all clear. Heather O'Leary follows after the others, and lets out the breath she was holding as they all reach the gate. She puts her laser away, and says, very softly, "OK… The club is close, so act casual, like you belong, eh Jaden?" She knows Liz she doesn't have to worry about. Ryan Rivers says, "Yeah… As I said before, got off duty awhile ago… I know the people at the checkpoint I am going to, so it should be rather easily to get through." Jaden Mallory quietly conceals his laser pistol Ham Tyler says, "Copy." Visitor Shock Trooper #336 is walking along the Street, near LAX. He sees the trio, but just ignores them and continues on. Heather O'Leary leads the group to the Club. Juliet Parrish is standing near one of the front windows of the Club, looking out, and trying to appear casual with a drink in hand. Whether or not she's succeeding is hard to say. Ham Tyler is standing near the bar of the Club, near the entrance to the kitchen. He is not drinking. Instead, he is holding a hamburger. Food before explosions is his motto. Michael Donovan wanders in, spearheading the 'Better Late Than Never' contingent. He scans the area, trying to get some idea of where everybody is before things start to go straight to hell. Heather O'Leary is near Elizabeth, and Jaden, looking around like she knows exactly what is about to happen. Elizabeth Maxwell stands there quietly, scratching her head slightly and looking around. Jaden Mallory is standing next to Heather and Elizabeth and just looks around trying to seem like he fits in Pyotr Zagadka walks in behind Michael, trying to look as casual and disinterested as possible. Yeah, he's goooood. *snort* Ham Tyler glances at the door, than motions everyone to the large table setup. "I don't know when Diana is going to arrive… we better get ready…" Juliet Parrish glances over as everyone starts to come in, and she nods her head to Michael. She's supposed to be making her way in on his emotions for her, after all. She smiles faintly, still looking tired and stressed, but she's in one piece. Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, and moves to the table. As she sits, she pulls her Laser out, and sets it in her lap. Going to blow a hole in the first Lizard she sees, may that be Diana… Jaden Mallory walks over to Heather and sits down next to her, and smiles as he sees her bring our her pistol. Ham Tyler sits down himself, but he doesn't do anything as paranoid as pull a laser, or even a gun. Nope, back in the Freezer he has something much deadlier than a Laser. He has… a Button to push. Michael Donovan finds a seat at the table as well, turning the chair around backwards and straddling it as he typically does during a meeting. Juliet Parrish moves, drink in hand, towards where Michael has seated himself, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder as she turns towards Ham. "Let's make this show believable," she calls softly, lifting her glass in a toast before sipping. Pyotr Zagadka is an eternal wallflower, being a computer geek and all.. So he stays near Michael, leaning against a wall. Elizabeth Maxwell Slips over and sits next to Heather on the other side, smiling at her, and looking around. Ham Tyler sighs softly, "Ok… This is a meeting, right? So, someone start talking… I don't imagine Diana will wait long before she sends a Squad or Troopers in on us…." Just as he finishes speaking, the sound of the front door slamming open can be heard. *BACK TO DIANA* Ham Tyler looks at the door, and in his best surprised voice, calls out, "Lizards!" He stands up, and makes a show of drawing a weapon, but stops when 15 Laser Rifles are leveled at the group, "Calmly folks… No one make a move…" Diana follows after about 15 Shock Troopers. She is wearing her rather sexy White Uniform, with the black scaled armor on the front. "Good evening my dears. What a surprise it is to see you all…. Especially you, Julie. I always knew you were a Resistance Member. Bates will be so proud to know he was wrong about you." Heather O'Leary glares at Diana, but stays quiet. She is not going to get everyone killed, by firing before Ham, or Mike, or Julie give the order. She is a good little Mid-level Boss. Jaden Mallory sees how sexy Diana looks in that uniform then snaps back to attention realizing how she is the enemy. Elizabeth Maxwell glares at all of the arriving enemy troops, frowning distinctly. She has her hand near her coat, but doesn't draw either, just waiting… Juliet Parrish starts as the door slams open, even though she knows about it. Her hand tightens on Michael's shoulder, perhaps to reassure him, perhaps to reassure herself, as her drink slips from her hand, shattering on the floor. Her hand doesn't reach for a weapon, she simply swallows, before her eyes narrow at Diana's words. "It was a great evening until you showed up, Diana." She is going to play her part until whatever end is reached. Pyotr Zagadka sloooowly raises his hands. This is a plan!?! It's INSANE. Off the boat for less then a week and he's ALREADY up to his neck in lizards. He really needs to talk to his 'travel agent'. Michael Donovan stares daggers at Diana, looking rather convincingly livid about the latest in the ongoing series of wrongdoings Diana has inflicted upon him specifically. "You, know," he says snidely, "white -really- isn't your color." Diana chuckles softly, "Ahh yes… Still the actress, aren't you Julie." Her eyes narrow, "Now, how to reward the traitor to her cause… I couldn't have done this without your help Julie…" She smiles, "I know… You.." she motions to a guard, "Seize Colonel O'Leary… She and I need a talk…" She looks at Julie, "And you can go back to Bates. You did so good getting us this location, that I am going to let you live…" Heather O'Leary closes her eyes, and says softly, mostly to Elizabeth, but to the others too, "Don't fight her… Let it go… I'll be OK. Maybe once she has me, she'll let you all live." She releases her laser, and it falls to the floor, before she stands up. Ryan Rivers comes in a short time after the Diana does with her group. He was just walking when he saw the group coming, but he couldn't beat them in time without looking painfully obvious that there is something up. He just winces as what he hears, silently praying that he doesn't get mixed up in a fight here. Not when he is trying to stay a 'law abiding officer of the law' here. Coward, Ryan is not… Paranoid of getting caught? That is a different matter entirely. Elizabeth Maxwell looks up at Heather and frowns, sighing softly and shaking her head a little bit, biting her lip. Pyotr Zagadka frowns and looks at Michael when he says that. "Why?" he asks. "Oh, I see, da. Because white is supposed to denote a virgin." the Russian says. "Funny. Very funny." He looks back at the lizards and swallows. "Vell.. maybe not TOO funny, nyet." Juliet Parrish sets her jaw, gaze flickering left to right. She hopes Ham told them all what the plan was before this all started, and no one truly thinks she did. At least, none of the resistance members. Gritting her teeth, she inclines her head to Diana, although it galls her, and moves to step carefully over her broken glass. Heather O'Leary frowns at the change in what she heard the plan was, but she has to keep to the script the Resistance is planning. "So, the rest of them what? Die Diana?" Jaden Mallory hopes the Russian does not get them killed for what he says, but disregards that and focuses on Diana, trying to stay focused. Michael Donovan's mouth opens just slightly as Diana 'reveals' the traitor to the cause. The look he gives Julie is one that he's had much too much practice using over the past couple of years. He pulls his shoulder away from the traitorous love of his life as though her touch had suddenly become white-hot. He looks from her to Diana and back again, seeming to be quite beyond words. The Visitor guard so ordered, leads Heather over to Diana. Diana smiles, and caresses Heather's face softly, "You are the one that took down one of my Motherships… we have much to discuss." She motions her head towards the door, "Get her on the squad ship. Bind her hands." Ham Tyler stands up and says to the Resistance Members, "Looks like Diana has us…" He waits until Julie has slipped out, and Heather is in Visitor Custody though… Heather O'Leary wrenches her head away from Diana's caress, "I'll spit in your face with my last breath, bitch." She receives a slap from a Guard for that, and she is lead out of the Club. Pyotr Zagadka growls under his breath, muttering in Russian. Jaden Mallory tries to think of a way to save Heather, but without the other resistance members helping, he realizes there is nothing he can do as they take her out. Juliet Parrish glances back at Michael as he recoils from her, an eyebrow arching slightly. "I know how to pick the winning team," she says simply before looking back to Diana. "Let me join you, Diana? I'd like to ask the Colonel for myself. Besides…perhaps you'd let me 'borrow' her to test a few things prior to you finishing in your own unique way?" Her mind is racing, she has to do something, as she moves towards the Queen Bitch. Diana shakes her head, "I'm sorry Julie, but Nathan has requested that you return to his bedroom. I can't keep him waiting, now can I?" Ham Tyler tries, without being obvious, give everyone a 'calm down' gesture. Juliet Parrish blinks at that, clearly shocked. "I beg your pardon!" she exclaims before narrowing her eyes. Without another word, she moves to brush past the lizard leader. Elizabeth Maxwell's calm is certainly rapidly decaying. In fact, watching Heather get dragged out, her expression just gets madder and madder. She doesn't, however, move, especially at Ham's gesture. Diana hmms, "You know Julie…" She smiles, "Maybe we could use you… Go ahead, get in the Skyfighter." Michael Donovan's glare flashes back at Diana once again, that look in his eye somewhat reminiscent of the expression he wore when taking pot-shots at the UberBitch after she perforated his first-born. Pyotr Zagadka murmurs. "shluha vokzal'naja" to himself. Juliet Parrish doesn't like this change of plans. Not at all. "I thought Nathan was waiting," she returns, halfway out the door, sending a look back at Diana. Diana hisses slightly, "Screw Nathan, you already have… get on the Skyfighter!" She motions to another of the guards, and they move towards Julie. Ham Tyler glances around, and yells, "NOW!" He pulls his weapon, and fires it, full auto at the Shock Troopers, "Everyone, start running for the rear exit!" He trusts Mike to get them to the right spot, while he does what he does best, cover the rear. Jaden Mallory pulls out his laser rifle and starts rushing towards the rear exit Diana just smiles, because she has all the exits covered. There are over 100 Shock Troopers surrounding the club. "That's where you're wrong," Julie snaps back, silently thinking to herself that she's 'screwed' Diana though, before stepping away at the approach of the Troopers. "Back off," she snaps, moving to follow the path Heather was lead on towards the skyfighter. Michael Donovan looks to the other remaining Resistors and gives the order, "Fall back!" Jaden Mallory reluctantly moves into the rear exit leading to the kitchen "Dammit." Diana watches her troops fire at Tyler, but not one hits him. That man is lucky at times. Elizabeth Maxwell yanks her laser pistol out quickly, heading backwards, still looking mad enough to blow someone in two. She tries to cover people as much as she can, falling back quickly to the exit though. Jaden Mallory steps back in trying to cover the others as the fall back Pyotr Zagadka pushes off the wall, keeping his hands free of his pistol deep in his jacket as he rushes after Michael. No use pulling it out at the moment when someone else is covering him. Save what little shots he has.. He DOES unzip the jacket though to get easy access if he needs it. "Eede vhad e sgadie kak malinkey sukas!" he cries at Diana and the guards as he zips off. Diana frowns as she sees Elizabeth, and yes, that is Elizabeth. "Stop the Starchild. Stun her! I WANT her!" She pulls out her own weapon and starts shooting at Elizabeth. COMBAT: Diana attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Visitor Laser Sidearm: Stun and hits! DAMAGE: STUN COMBAT: Diana has knocked Elizabeth Maxwell unconscious! Ham Tyler moves to cover Elizabeth, even after she is shot. He opens fire on Diana now, to make her fall back a bit. Juliet Parrish glances over her shoulder as she hears the call for the Starchild, and it takes every ounce of willpower she has not to run back for Elizabeth. But she trusts Ham, and Mike. They'll protect her. So the last thing she sees before climbing onto the visitor ship is Ham doing just that. Jaden Mallory sees Liz get shot, "NO!" He tries to take a good aim to hit Diana, but can't get a clear shot with all the other resistance members pulling back. COMBAT: Ham Tyler attacks Diana with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 5 times! DAMAGE: 14 Michael Donovan moves shoulder-to-shoulder with Ham, drawing his own weapon, ready and willing to lay down a line of fire with a certain scaly someone's name all over it. Ham Tyler yells out, "New Guys, drag Elizabeth to the Exit. GO!" Ryan Rivers just blinks as he looks to Donovan and then to Elizabeth. If there are innocents in here, he will just try and lose himself in them… hoping they can get him to an exit. Considering that is not likely the case, Ryan just curses under his breath as he watches Diana make the shot. He just needs someone to get her attention while…. There. With Ham firing on Diana, Ryan moves toward Elizabeth, trying to pick her up and get her out. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Ryan Rivers ATTRIBUTE: Strength SUCCESS Jaden Mallory rushes towards Elizabeth, not paying any attention to the Visitors or any harm and tries to grab Elizabeth with Ryan, trying to get her to a safe location. Diana ignores Ryan, not even noticing him. She instead is picking herself off the ground, where Tyler's shot put her. She slips backwards, and orders her guards to stay near the entrance, and not let the Resistance escape. Kadjem quickly gets the skyfighter back to the mothership. Two high prizes… Diana smiles and looks to Kita, "Place Dr. Parrish in the brig… Take O'Leary to the Conversion Chamber Preparation area." Kita nods. "As you order, ma'am." Juliet Parrish blinks, frowning over at Diana. "You gave your word." she protests, as she stands. She doesn't even dare look at Heather. Kadjem frowns, "Commander… The Club Creole just exploded. We lost 40 Shock Troopers to the Explosion, and Elizabeth Maxwell was not captured. She was killed along with the rest of the Resistance. The Remaining Shock Troopers have found no bodies, but they do think the bodies were vaporized. Estimated strength of the blast was about 200 lbs of HIGH Explosives. Diana frowns slightly, "The Resistance blew themselves up?" Kadjem shakes his head, "No Ma'am… it is believed a laser set off an Ammo Cache. It was an accident. Any one that may have fired it, is dead too though." Diana nods, and looks at Kita, "Get them where they are supposed to, Lt." Heather O'Leary smiles slightly, than looks at Julie, and spits at her, "Fucking Traitor…" Juliet Parrish flinches internally as Heather curses at her, before lifting her chin slightly, trying to ignore her. She focuses on Diana. "Diana," she offers with faint warning in her voice. Diana glances at Julie, "Yes Dear?" "Just how little does your word mean? Both to Nathan, and me?" Julie points out, frowning. Kita nods, and raises her weapon towards the two. "Move along, both of you." Kadjem stands up himself, and motions to Kita, "Take O'Leary… I'll stay with the Commander, while she talks to Parrish…" Diana smiles, "Oh, it means something. But for now, you have to be in the brig, because we have no place to put you. Our quarters are not set up for Humans. Your cell won't be locked though." Kita nods to Kadjem, holding her weapon up at the redhead more than twice her height. Juliet Parrish hesitates a moment before nodding slightly. This may actually work to her advantage…she'll make it work. Heather O'Leary stands up, and looks down… down… DOWN towards Kita, and laughs, "Diana, you hiring kids now?" She laughs, and moves towards the hatch. Kita growls in a highly animated fashion at being called a 'kid', and holds her weapon up further. "Move." Heather O'Leary glances at Kita, and smirks, "Sure thing, young'in… Ain't it past your bedtime?" ''BACK TO THE CLUB - HAM'' Ham Tyler smiles as Diana leaves, "Kitchen… Let's Move!" REVIVAL: Elizabeth Maxwell is able to wake themself up. Jaden Mallory drags Elizabeth with Ryan and helps her rest her back against a wall. Ham Tyler pushes everyone into the Walk-in Freezer. "Go on… Go down the stairs!" Jaden Mallory makes sure Elizabeth is ok then moves with the others into the Freezer and down the stairs. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, heading for the freezer as well. Ham Tyler waits for everyone to start heading down, before he pushes the button that sets off the Explosives. BIG Ka-BOOMS ensue. The whole foundation rocks, but no one is hurt, in the freezer, or the stairs. But the rubble will make it so the Stairs are never found. Ryan Rivers just continues to follow the group, but unlike Jaden, isn't putting her down until she is up and moving fine on her own. That being the case… He runs like a sissy. He manages to not scream like a girl though. Good for him. Pyotr Zagadka almost stumbles down the stairs, but thanks to the railing he makes it all right. Panting only slightly, the Russian quickly looks around. "Fuse box." he huffs. "Is there fuse box for club in here..?" Ham Tyler looks around, and says simply, "Well, that could have gone better…" He flips on a set of lights running on Battery Backup, "Won't do any good. Electricity is out for awhile…" Elizabeth Maxwell slips to a spot away from the others, and drops herself down, looking at the floor. Michael Donovan slumps against a wall for a moment, "That came a bit closer than I generally like to cut things…" Ham Tyler glances at Elizabeth, and than looks at Mike. He motions his head slightly, and arches an eyebrow. He knows Mike is maybe a better person to talk all emotionally with Elizabeth. Jaden Mallory looks at the others, going over in his head what happened tonight, and trying to think of what to do next, "So Tyler, could have given us a bit of a warning there about those explosives?" Jaden smiles before saying, "Just kidding, that was an excellent exit." Ryan Rivers races after Ham still, sighing as he does. Does he know what is going on? No. Does he know where he is going? No. Does he know what he is supposed to do unless ordered? No. "Better? Um, that's an understatement," Ryan replies, just looking at Elizabeth as she slinks off. "You okay there?" he asks toward her. Michael Donovan picks up on the subtle head gestures on the part of Ham and, pulling himself off the wall walks over to Elizabeth, having a hunch what the problem is. He crouches down to meet her eye-to-eye and tells her, "She's going to be okay. Don't worry." Ham Tyler glances at Jaden, "If I had warned you, you would not have reacted right. It had to look good, so Diana would buy it… If we are lucky, she thinks we are dead now, Doc Parrish will be released, returned to Bates… as for O'Leary…" He sighs, "I don't know… we'll get her back, somehow." o O (If we can…) Pyotr Zagadka slowly stretches from his slouch and take a deep breath. "And you people do this all the time?" he asks. Elizabeth Maxwell glances up at Donovan, then gestures over to Tyler's comment quickly, grumbling very slightly. "Depending on what they do before we get her back." She glances over towards the others a bit. Ryan Rivers frowns at Ham. Unlike the others though, he keeps serious concerns to himself until AFTER the mission is said done. Turning toward Elizabeth, he gives a small smile. "Hey, from what I've seen and heard, it seems the resistance excels at saving people… Sure that will be the case this time." Ham Tyler shakes his head slightly, "No, we don't do this often… this is a first…" He sighs and moves over to a cot, and sits down, "Get comfortable… until we hear no more sounds of Visitors coming from up there, we can't leave…" Pyotr Zagadka sighs and sinks back against the wall. "I am so disillusioned." he says. "An underground layer with no sewer access." he shakes his head. "We could hev popped up in street behind car or something." he looks at the ceiling. "Failed by amerikan comics. Ham Tyler smirks, "No sewer access… We have an exit, but it won't do us any good for a few hours…" Pyotr Zagadka sighs. "Vell, I promise never to read Batman again, comrade. What I wouldn't give for drill or bock of c-4." Ham Tyler smirks, "Won't do any good. We want the Visitors to think we are dead… C-4 is loud, as is a drill. Just sit tight." Ryan Rivers looks about once and at Ham's announcement lowers his head. "Great… So we suppose to share our life stories to pass the time now or bust out the cards for a game of Go Fish?" he asks as he moves toward a cot. Jaden Mallory smiles and chuckles at Ryan's comment "Got any Fours?" Ham Tyler stands up, and moves to where the entrance to the alley is. He slips it open a crack, and peers through it, to see if they can leave. He sees the boots of three Visitors, and slowly closes the door again. Soundproof is good… Pyotr Zagadka Reaches in his jacket for his smokes,.. then realizes dead people don't smoke.. He sigh again, though chuckles at the same time, and withdraws his small black leather folder from his jacket. Sitting cross-legged he zips it open, unfolds it, and reveals a bunch of little gizmos and electronics tools.. even a pda. He pulls out the PDA and thumbs it on. Ryan Rivers is silent as Ham does his thing… Just in case. When the door is closed again, Ryan breathes once more. "Go fish," he replies with a small smirk. Reaching into his pocket, he just pulls out a small piece of metal. It looks rather small and screwed up. Someone with experience with guns, which likely almost everyone here, will know that it looks like a shell… But after it hit something. What kinda of bullet is hard to tell, both from disfiguration as well as his efforts of tossing it up and catching it again. "So… You know how long these guys will keep searching? Hours… Days?" Elizabeth Maxwell pauses a brief moment, then gets up, and moves further into the base, away from people. Jaden Mallory takes out a small picture from his pocket and stares at it, and sighs, then looks at Ryan "Hopefully just a few hours." Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Shouldn't be long… there isn't much left up there… I wired it to explode into small pieces… Shouldn't be a lot left for them, except the body of the Snake I killed… beyond that, they will get scraps, and since I raided the morgue, they will find body parts… small body parts, unidentifiable ones of 'us'." Jaden Mallory keeps looking at the picture while saying "I wonder what Elias is going to say about this." Pyotr Zagadka looks up from his PDA and nods. "Hopefully, da." he says, even through he wasn't spoken to. He watches Elizabeth walk away and frowns… He closes the leather case, slips it into his coat though still holds the pocket pc and stands… Then walks after her. Ham Tyler smirks, slightly, "Elias is moving out to the Ranch, he and Willie both… But he says I owe him… He did this for the Doc… To protect her… We all did. She is our leader, and she is the one we must protect." Jaden Mallory nods "Exactly. Julie has done a lot for not just us, but the entire planet. If we have to sacrifice for her, after what she's done for us, then so be it. Ryan Rivers continues to toss up the metal shrapnel up and down a few times, only pocket it after Elizabeth goes. He gets up, looking toward Ham, then to Eliza, before looking to Ham again to ask an unspoken question… But as Pyotr follows after, he just sits back down again as if taking back said question. "…I can understand that. My question is how did we get to this point? I mean, were they THAT close on trails we had to burn some bridges?" Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Diana had her cold… Could have arrested her, but gave her a choice… we wouldn't let her turn herself in… so here we are… I hope she and O'Leary are OK…" Jaden Mallory nods "They will survive. IF not, We are going to make sure Diana pays for what she's done. Silently wondering if the resistance would do the same for him or if these was just for Leader only stuff, Ryan nods quietly. "So, I take it from the fact that Diana has both the women that the plan screwed up? Or we assuming that she will let Julie go sometime soon?" Ham Tyler shakes his head slightly, "I… I hope so. The plan mostly worked." Ham shrugs, and checks the exit again, and than shakes his head. Ryan Rivers hrms to himself, resting his hands on his knees. "Right… Now, what is this about Nate and Diana? It seems I'm missing something important between them and the boss. I admit I'm the stupid no-nothing around here… But I'd like to quit the position as soon as possible," he comments with a tired smile. Pyotr Zagadka realizes that Elizabeth needs to be alone for whatever reason and comes waltzing back into the fold. Jaden Mallory looks at Ryan "Nathan Bates, CEO of Science Frontiers, where Julie works. Elizabeth Maxwell glances up and shakes her head as she's disturbed, biting her lip slightly. She's still grumbling to herself, not wanting to look at anyone or anything. Not with the look in her eyes. So she just hangs her head back down. Pyotr Zagadka raises an eyebrow. "I know that name.. Big Tech." he says in reference to Bates and Science Frontiers. Jaden Mallory says, "Mr. Bates was the one who made Los Angeles an Open City..hah, like that did any good." Ham Tyler nods slightly, "And Bates has been trying to get into Julie's pants since she went to work there…" He pauses, and shrugs, "Diana was trying to get a Rise out of Gooder with the comments about Julie in his bed…" Jaden Mallory frowns "And it worked, you saw how Donovan looked, unless even that was part of the plan too. Pyotr Zagadka sighs and brushes that singular platinum lock amid the sea of red hair from his eyes. "This mister bates sounds like corrupt Russian oil czar." he says. "Like type uv man my father worked for when I was child." ''LOG ENDS''''' Category:Log Category:RATED-R Category:Heather-Conversion